legend_of_the_seekerfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Falscher Stolz (Episode)
Falscher Stolz (original Broken) ist die dritte Folge der zweiten Staffel von Legend of the Seeker. Zusammenfassung Als Kahlan erfährt, dass Cara für den Tod ihrer Schwester Denee verantwortlich ist, kann Richard sie im letzten Augenblick vor der Wandlung bewahren und schickt sie weg. Ihr Weg führt sie in ihre Heimatstadt. Dort wird sie allerdings vor Gericht gestellt und zum Tod durch Wandlung verurteilt. Wie wird Kahlan sich entscheiden? Handlung Vorsicht Spoiler! Wenn ihr diese Folge noch nicht gesehen habt, lest diesen Artikel lieber nicht! Spoiler zeigen Es beginnt mit einem blinden Mädchen, die einen schwarzen Raben auf dem Arm führt. Bald fliegt dieser los und nach einiger Zeit, kommt er zu Kahlan. Er überbringt einen Traum. In einem weißen Meer aus Rosen in der Wüste steht Kahlan als einzige ihrer Art. Ob dieser Erkenntnis wacht sie mit einem Schrecken auf. Alle werden wach und versuchen zu erfahren was los ist. Nur Flynn will in Ruhe schlafen. Als sie es erzählt, erkennt Zedd den schwarzem Schicksalsvogel von Caska. Kahlan will sofort nach Valeria aufbrechen um zu erfahren, ob es ihrer Schwester Dennee gut geht. Nach einigem Hin und Her rückt Cara mit der Sprache raus, dass Darken Rahl den männlichen Konfessor einfangen wollte und die Mord'Sith beauftragte ihn zu holen. Cara sah wie Dennee den Sohn tötete damit er Darken Rahl nicht in die Hände fällt. Als Cara zugibt, Dennee eigenhändig getötet zu haben, beginnt Kahlan in den Con Dar zu verfallen. Richard versucht sie zu beruhigen und entbindet Cara von ihren Verpflichtungen gegenüber seiner Position als Lord Rahl. So kann sie fliehen und ihr Leben retten. Die allgemeine Verwirrung nutzt auch Flynn zur Flucht. Zedd hatte so etwas befürchtet und an seine Schuhe einen magischen Spurenzauber fixiert. So ist es ein Leichtes ihn zu verfolgen, bis zu dem Baum, an dem er seine Sachen zurück ließ. Er ist doch um einiges cleverer als Zedd erwartete. Cara läuft nun etwas ziellos durch die Wälder von den Midlands, als sie spätabends auf ein Gasthaus trifft. Ihr Auftritt ist geprägt von ihrer Selbstsicherheit und einige Verängstigte verlassen die Wirtsstube. Der Schankwirt muss sich überwinden ihr ein Zimmer und etwas zu essen zu geben. Am nächsten Morgen wird sie in eine Schlägerei verwickelt, aus der sie als souveräne Siegerin hervorgeht. Dann ist sie wieder unterwegs, nun gen alte Heimat. Als sie an dem Anwesen ihres verstorbenen Vaters ankommt, ist ihre ältere Schwester Grace gerade beim Wäsche aufhängen. Still beobachtet sie es eine Weile, bis plötzlich Ella ihre Nichte auftaucht und anfängt zu schreien. Sirian ihr Vater kommt hinzu um sie zu beschützen. Cara geht nicht in den Angriff über, sondern hält Distanz. Kurz darauf erkennt Grace ihre Schwester. Cara ist nun wieder zurück in den Wald unterwegs, als Grace ihr nachgerannt kommt un d sie auf eine Mahlzeit einlädt. Sirian hat inzwischen eigenmächtig, die Stadtwachen von Stowecraft informiert. Diese kommen und nehmen Cara gefangen. Auf einer Handelsstraße zwischen Stowecraft und Black Arrows Point finden unsere Helden endlich eine heiße Spur auf Flynn. Allerdings wird auch Kahlan von Hauptmann Arturis gefunden. Sie soll eine Mord'Sith wandeln. Ihre Wege müssen sich also trennen. Zedd verfolgt Flynn nach Black Arrows Point, während Richard und Kahlan in Richtung Stowecraft aufbrechen. Dort angekommen wird eine Anhörung durchgesetzt. Richard will sie befreien, aber ihr Stolz macht es ihm schwer, ihre Anschauungen und Überzeugungen sind noch immer viel zu unterschiedlich. Caras ganze Kindheit und wie sie mit 9 Jahren von den Mord'Sith entführt und gebrochen wurde werden beleuchtet. Unter anderem kommt heraus, dass ihr Vater sie für Geld an die Mord'Sith verkaufte, daher rühren auch ihre Überzeugungen betreffs Familie und deren Wert. Überraschend erfährt Richard Unterstützung von der Lehrerin im Ort – Miss Crantan. Kahlan ist sofort hellwach und erkennt, es ist eine Mord'Sith. Sie sorgt dafür, dass Richard es auch weiß. Flynn ist tatsächlich in Black Arrows Point unterwegs. Auf dem Markt hat er reichlich Gelegenheit seine Talente als Taschendieb zu beweisen und ist auch sehr erfolgreich damit. Ein älterer Händler scheint ihm eine besonders leichte Beute zu sein. Dieser entpuppt sich jedoch als gerissener und viel wissender Herr. Er bringt Flynn sogar dazu, mit ihm zusammen nach Pamorah zu reisen. Unterwegs im Wald, als sie am Abend rasten, plappert Flynn unaufhörlich, während der Händler seine Ruhe haben will. Er gießt ihm dann Wein ein, damit er ruhiger wird aber im Gegenteil er wird immer redseliger. Dann auf einmal ist er wie gelähmt, kann sich nicht mehr bewegen nur noch seinen Mund benutzen, als der Händler eine Axt rausholt und ihm die Hand mit der Rune abschlagen will. Oh, da im Gebüsch ein Geräusch und Bewegungen. Der Händler stopft Flynn das Maul und sucht, dann im Wald nach dem Störenfried. Als er für Flynn nicht mehr sichtbar ist, holt er aus einer seiner vielen Taschen den Spiegel des Montressor und verwandelt sich wieder in Zedd. Der tut nun so, als würde er den Händler rösten und befreit dann Flynn aus seinen Qualen. Gegen seine Starre allerdings unternimmt er nichts. So überzeugt er ihn, dass es besser ist, mit Leuten zu reisen, die für seine Sicherheit garantieren können, bis die Aufgabe erfüllt ist. Bei der Anhörung ist Richard soweit gekommen, dass Cara ihre Lehrerin, die sie als Mord'Sith auserwählte zu offenbaren. Dies führt dazu, dass die Stadtältesten mit ihrem Ratsprecher ein Urteil über beide Frauen fällen – Tod durch Wandlung. Auf dem Markt, am Brunnenhaus soll das Urteil vollstreckt werden. Zuerst wandelt Kahlan die Lehrerin, da fängt sie plötzlich an ihre Schuld zu erkennen und zu bereuen. Das ist jedoch ohne Wert, bis zu dem Punkt als sie davon anfängt zu erzählen, dass es eine Lüge war. Caras Vater hat sie nicht verkauft, seine Liebe zu seiner Tochter war viel zu stark. Egal wie er gequält und gestraft wurde, er widerstand allem aus liebe zu seiner Tochter. Er musste es dann über sich ergehen lassen, dass seine Stimme zerstört wurde und er nichts mehr sagen konnte. Auf diese Weise manipulierten die Mord'Sith die Wahrheit über Caras Vater. Cara erkennt nun, dass es doch falsch war den Mord'Sith zu vertrauen und bereut es. Kahlan steht nun vor der schweren Aufgabe, das anzunehmen und es der Bevölkerung von Stowecraft nahe zu bringen. Das ist aber nicht in deren Sinn, es entsteht ein Tumult. Schlußendlich steht Hauptmann Arturis mit der Armbrust im Anschlag und droht die Konfessor zu töten. Richard entscheidet sich, Cara zu befreien und ihr so die Chance zu geben Kahlan das Leben zu retten. Sein Plan funktioniert und sein Erfolg schüchtert die Städter soweit ein, dass sie sich zurückziehen können. Cara ist wieder bei ihrer Schwester. Im Wald sprechen sich Richard und Kahlan aus über das, was in den letzten Stunden vorgefallen ist. Zedd und Flynn kommen dazu und Flynn gibt sich als freudig wieder in der Runde der Gauklertruppe dabei zu sein. Zedd fragt nach Cara. Kahlan geht nun voran, Cara wieder in die Truppe zu integrieren. Auf geht’s zu fünft in Richtung Pamorah. Cast Hauptdarsteller Richard Cypher: Craig Horner Kahlan Amnell: Bridget Regan Zeddicus Zu'l Zorander: Bruce Spence Cara Mason: Tabrett Bethell Nebendarsteller Flynn: Michael Whalley Grace: Sally Stockwell Miss Crantan / Mord'Sith Nathair: Caroline Brazier Hauptmann Arturis: Paul McLaughlin Sirian: Tim Foley älterer Händler: William Kircher junge Cara: Ella Edward Caras Vater: Glen Drake Ratssprecher: Nick Blake Schankwirt: John Landreth Wachmann: Tony Wood Caras Mutter: Kate O'Rourke junge Grace: Brittany Wakelin blindes Mädchen: Molly Daley Ella: Georgia May andere Mord'Sith: Chanel Liquori Easteregg Der Rabe der Traumstreuerin verwandelt sich während des Fluges kurzzeitig in einen Adler. Kategorie:Staffel_2 Kategorie:Episoden